Walking the Path that Leads home
by colormaster
Summary: A mysterous girl is found in the woods near Inuyasha's home. Inuyasha's married to Kagome. Shippo comes to live with them. shippo is curious abouth the girl. she has secrets she doesn't wish to share. will shippo be able to get her to open up?


Walking the Path that Leads Home

Ch. 1 Sudden Changes

The dark clouds were suddenly lit as the lightning flashed and then thunder rolled. A small child with light brown hair and emerald green eyes lay crying beside two lifeless bodies. A dark figure watched her from its hiding place in the trees. The figure then jumped to the ground; scooped the child up and carried her into the forest.

Years later.

"Ibiki! Ibiki! Come quick!"

"What is it, Ruka?"

"I did it! I did it! Watch." The girl around the age of thirteen formed a triangle with her hands, and then a bluish purple orb appeared in front of her hands. She pushed her hands forward and the orb went flying into a nearby tree.

"Wonderful, my dear. You have mastered the technique. Now do it again." She did. The man. Ibiki watched the child with fascination. He marveled at her persistence and achievements. She would be strong and courageous, he was sure she was destined for great things. Even if she was orphaned when she was but four years old.

Three years later.

"Where we going Inuyasha," the sixteen year old fox demon asked the half dog demon.

"To See Kagome. She is sick and wanted to see you," the half demon answered annoyed with the little demon. Well he wasn't little anymore. He was a little taller Inuyasha by three inches and had a fox tail his hair was brown and long, hanging past his shoulder blades. Inuyasha had long silver hair and dog ears.

"Are we there yet," Shippo asked impatiently now that they were to see Kagome.

"Almost."

They walked a little farther, then a small clearing appeared and the little cottage in the middle could be seen. Shippo ran towards the house. When he reached the door he threw it open and a very tired looking Kagome greeted him.

"Kagome I heard you were sick. How are you…" he trailed off, finally noticing the roundness of her belly. "What is that," he asked pointing to her stomach.

"That would be my wife," Inuyasha said smirking.

"Nah really? I meant her stomach. Is it some sort of parasite?"

"You could say that," Kagome said smiling. "But it is a welcomed sight. I'm pregnant, Shippo."

"You're what?"

"She is going to have a baby, you idiot."

"Wooooooohooooooo! I can't believe it, you're going to be a father, Inuyasha. Wow!"

"I smell something," Inuyasha said out to the blue later that night.

"What is it," Shippo asked. He was going to be staying with Inuyasha and Kagome from now on. He was excited he didn't have to stay away anymore.

"I think it's a demon but I can't be sure. I smell blood." Inuyasha jumped up from his spot sitting on the porch of the little cottage. Shippo followed him, but heard something groan as he stopped by a tree. He turned and looked around the tree and saw a body covered in blood.

"Inuyasha! I found someone." He walked over and knelt beside the body. It was breathing but it was shallow and weak. He made sure it's neck was not injured then turned it over. It was a girl, a demon girl. He felt his heart ache so he lifted her up off the ground and carried her towards the house.

Kagome told Shippo to take her to one of the other rooms in the house. She followed him and told him to leave. Kagome knelt beside the girl and washed her off. The blood that covered her body was not hers. Very little of the blood on her actually belonged to the girl. Kagome felt sorry for her and wondered what had happened. Kagome removed the girl's clothes and washed the dirt and grime off. Then she got the girl a new set of clothes and then redressed her. She looked much better without all that blood.

When Kagome was finished she returned to the main room of the house Shippo was cleaning up the mess that was made while bringing the girl in the house. She told him that he could clean the rest of the house and then go to sleep.

Shippo cleaned the rest of the house and went to his room. He laid down on the mat that was his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wondered about the girl that lay asleep a few rooms away. He wondered what had happened to her and how she got so much blood on her yet didn't seem to be hurt too badly. She was a mystery, one he wanted to figure out.


End file.
